


I'd Bet On Boat

by The Monster Lady (VisceraNight)



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Humor, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 05:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16469837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/The%20Monster%20Lady
Summary: Reader is Godbrand's human lover, and the other vampires are taking bets on whether he'll turn her into a vampire... or a boat.





	I'd Bet On Boat

~ I'd Bet On Boat ~

You've heard what the other vampires say about your lover. Apparently you're the longest "relationship" Godbrand has ever had, if what the two of you do together can be called that, anyway. If they were any less careful about what they say about him in front of you, you'd think they meant for you to overhear.

Hell, maybe they do mean for you to overhear.

They're currently taking bets on whether he'll turn you into a vampire or a boat.

An idea crosses your mind, and you decide to jump into the conversation. You have nothing to lose. (What are they going to do, kill you? You don't think that would go over very well with Master Dracula, considering what started this whole war, and the fact that he approved of your presence here in his castle.)

"Well," you pipe up, and the vampires' chatter immediately dies, their expressions clearly conveying their shock that a mere mortal would dare to join their conversation. You continue on, as if the full brunt of their attention does not bother you (although of course it does): "Personally, I'd bet on 'boat' if I could."

"If you _could_?" one of the unidentifiable masked vampires inquires.

"Well, yeah... I won't be able to collect my winnings if I'm a boat, will I? So of course I bet on 'vampire' on the off-chance that he won't get bored with me..."

You give a small, sad smile as you turn away from the crowd. Hopefully they bought your act.

* * *

 

You find your lover sleeping and plop yourself gracelessly on top of him.

He wakes up and lets out a startled "Hey!"

But as soon as he sees you, his grumpy expression melts into a grin as he wraps his arms around you and hugs you tightly against his chest.

After a few peaceful moments of snuggling, you say, "Hey, Godbrand? Sweetheart?"

From the way he jerks at the sound of your voice, it seems that he was already halfway back to sleep.

"What?" he asks, nonplussed.

You reach up to run your fingers through his beard soothingly.

"Remember when I told you there was a reason I wanted to remain human?"

"I remember that, yes," he replies.

This man is never subtle about anything and you can hear in his tone that he's suspicious about why you're bringing this up now, seemingly at random.

"Well..." you say slowly. "I don't have a reason anymore."

It takes a few long moments for that to sink in, but once it does, his grip on you immediately shifts and then his fangs are buried in your neck and soon darkness crawls into the edges of your vision.

You didn't tell him about the massive fortune the event of your turning will bring in, but at this point it's too late. It will just end up being a pleasant surprise for him later.

~end~


End file.
